triple knock
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: hinata sudah mengagumi sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya tapi sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengannya. apakah mantra yang diberikan naruto dapat membuat sasuke menjadi miliknya


**TRIPLE KNOCK**

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

Triple knock milik haruta uzunaru

Reted:T

Warning : banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam fic ini maklum masih baru

Don't like don't read

Pagi yang cerah di konoha gakuen, suasana yang tepat untuk memulai hari senin. Hinata hyuga berlari di sepanjang koridor konoha gakuen yang terlihat sepi, gadis berambut indigo itu tampak tergesa-gesa, hinata lalu melihat ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakannya, ``gawat aku hampir terlambat'', hinata lalu mempercepat larinya rambut indigonya yang dikuncir satu melambai mengikuti gerakan hinata. Hinata berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan kelas 12-A3 `hah hah ' hinata berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan

``tok-tok-tok''

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kelas pun dibuka dan dari balik pintu itu muncullah sosok sasuke uchia sang ketua kelas. ``hyuga masuklah'', hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh sasuke lalu ia pergi meninggalkan hinata. Hinata hanya terpaku melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan sasuke `selalu saja begitu' itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya beruntunglah kakashi-sensei lagi-lagi terlambat sehingga ia tidak dihukum atas keterlambatannya.

Hinata ternyata duduk sebangku dengan sasuke uchia. Setelah meletakkan tasnya hinata melirik ke samping melihat sasuke yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku tapi dengan tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Hinata sebenarnya telah mengagumi sasuke sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah tapi karena ia pemalu ia hanya bisa melihat sasuke dari jauh saja, sedangkan sasuke sendiri seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya ya sejak awal mereka memang tidak dekat. Oleh karena itu hinata hanya menyimpan perasaannya saja, hingga saat naik ke kelas 3 SMA ini hinata berkesempatan untuk duduk bersama sasuke.

Mereka duduk di sudut belakang kelas dan dekat dengan jendela cocok untuk orang yang menyukai ketenangan seperti mereka berdua, meskipun begitu masih belum ada perkembangan dari hubungan mereka. `hah' hinata menghela napas dengan lemah masih terus memperhatikan sasuke. ``kau kenapa?'', sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hinata. ``ti..tidak apa-apa aku ha..hanya menatap ke luar jendela'', ya itulah alasan yang selalu dipakai hinata setiap kali dia tertangkap basah tengah melihat sasuke. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena baru saja bicara dengan sasuke, tapi tidak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu karena sasuke sepertinya cuma menganggapnya teman biasa.

xxxxtripleknockxxxx

``a…apa!'', hinata hampir saja berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di depannya sekarang, setahu hinata naruto itu sahabatnya sasuke. oh kami-sama kenapa harus naruto yang menyatakan cinta padanya bukan sasuke saja. ``hinata aku sangat mencintaimu kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?'', ucap naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. ``ma..maaf naruto-kun aku tidak bisa, kita lebih baik menjadi teman saja'', hinata menolak dengan halus pernyataan cinta dari naruto itu. ``kalau begitu bisakah aku memelukmu sekali saja hime ?'', ucap naruto pada hinata tentunya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya dia bingung jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada naruto. Melihat hinata terdiam naruto tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu ia langsung menarik tangan hinata, hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung jatuh kepelukan naruto. Naruto memeluk hinata dengan lembut sebelah tangannya ia tangkupkan ke kepala hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu sasuke berdiri dan menonton adegan antara naruto dan hinata, naruto yang menyadari kehadiran sasuke langsung menunjukkan seringai ala rubahnya, ia mencium puncak kepala hinata sambil terus menatap sasuke. ``cih'' sasuke mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Keesokkan harinya semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, sasuke yang selalu bertampang datar dan cuek serta hinata yang hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam. ``huh sampai kapan harus begini terus'', gerutu hinata dalam hati. Sore hari menjelang malam hinata berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah yang sudah kelihatan sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu.

Hinata ketiduran di kelas sehingga ia tidak menyadari hari sudah sore, hinata berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada anak dari klub basket yang baru menyelesaikan latihannya. Tunggu klub basket hinata menghentikan langkahnya itu kan klubnya sasuke dan naruto. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk hinata dari belakangnya ``kau belum pulang hime'', orang itu berbisik di telinga hinata. Hinata berbalik dan mendorong orang itu ternyata orang itu adalah naruto. ``ma…maaf naruto-kun'', hinata terkejut ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah naruto. ``santai saja hinata'', naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jari miliknya. Tidak lama kemudian sasuke lewat di samping naruto dan hinata sasuke tidak melihat ataupun menyapa hinata dan naruto.

Hinata memandang punggung sasuke yang semakin jauh darinya sambil memasang wajah lesu sasuke benar-benar dingin. Melihat perubahan wajah hinata naruto langsung menyeringai ``hinata kau mau ku beri mantra agar sasuke bisa dekat denganmu kau menyukai sasuke kan? '', ``hah'', hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata naruto. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada hinata ``kau yakin naruto-kun'', hinata tampak ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya. ``coba saja hinata itu mantra obat hati'', naruto lalu meninggalkan hinata.

xxxxtripleknockxxxx

Hari berikutnya pada saat jam pelajaran tambahan hinata dan sasuke diberi tugas untuk merapikan perpustakaan karena kebetulan guru mereka tidak datang. Mereka merapikannya dalam diam hinata tampak gelisah ia ingin mencoba mantra yang dibisikkan naruto kemarin tapi ia masih menunggu saat yang tepat. Hinata sedang berusaha memasukkan satu buku ke rak teratas tapi karena badannya pendek ia sedikit kesulitan untuk memasukkannya. `set' Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membantunya memasukkan buku itu ke tempatnya.

Hinata pun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan ternyata sasuke yang membantunya. `DEG-DEG-DEG' jantung hinata seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, hinata hampir pingsan ketika menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan sasuke sangat dekat pipinya memanas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terus terang ini kali pertama hinata berada sedekat ini dengan sasuke. ``kau ternyata masih pendek seperti dulu ya''.

Memberanikan diri hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sasuke yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Hinata berkata dalam hatinya inilah saatnya ia mengucapkan mantra itu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya hinata menatap sasuke meskipun masih susah dalam satu tarikan napas hinata mengucapkan mantera itu ``kau terpesona olehku triple knock'' dan diakhiri dengan mengetukkan jarinya ke kepala sasuke sebanyak tiga kali.

Hinata pun menunduk dan menunggu reaksi sasuke, sedangkan sasuke sendiri tampak terkejut dan bingung otak jeniusnya masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. ``kau '', kata-kata sasuke terhenti jantung hinata seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kalimat sasuke itu, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat reaksi sasuke.

Hinata terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sasuke tersenyum padanya oh ini benar-benar pemandangan yang langka, hinata tidak mengedipkan matanya biar sekalipun karena menurutnya ini adalah momen paling penting dalam hidupnya, ingin rasanya hinata menghentikan waktu sebentar mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku bajunya dan memotret wajah sasuke. Apakah mantranya benar-benar berhasil ? ``siapa yang mengajarkan padamu mantra itu '', masih mempertahankan senyumannya sasuke bertanya pada hinata.

``na..naruto-kun, katanya.. mantra ini bi..bisa menyembuhkan hati orang '', kata hinata ia kembali menunduk. Hinata terkejut sasuke tiba-tiba memegang dagunya dan dan mengangkatnya agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan. ``hinata tanpa mantra itu pun aku sudah terpesona olehmu'', sejenak hinata merasa seperti terbang ke atas langit ketujuh ia tidak percaya sasuke akan mengatakan hal ini padanya.

``sasuke-san'', hinata menatap mata sasuke seakan-akan ia tengah dihipnotis oleh mata itu. ``panggil aku sasuke-kun mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku hime '', sasuke tersenyum penuh arti kali ini ia lalu memeluk hinata, dalam pelukan itu keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Ya akhirnya meskipun cinta itu tidak diucapkan tapi jika tiba saatnya cinta itu datang hanya yang merasakanlah yang tahu bahwa cinta itu ada.

OWARI

Omake

``hah sasuke akhirnya dia juga yang mendapatkan hinata-hime huh'', tak jauh dari tempat sasuke dan hinata berpelukan, naruto tengah berdiri dan melihat setiap adegan sasuhina. ``syukurlah akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua'', naruto tersenyum lega lalu pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

`bruk' naruto menabrak seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. ``ah maaf nona'', naruto menampilkan senyuman lima jari miliknya. ``ano anda tahu ruang kepala sekolah saya sakura haruno murid baru di sini'', sakura_gadis itu_ bertanya pada naruto, naruto masih berdiri ia terpana dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu. ``oh iya nona mari saya antarkan'', naruto lalu menarik gadis itu. Yah tampaknya akhir bahagia juga untuk naruto.

OWARI

Yah selesai fic kedua saya semoga romancenya kerasa maklum masih baru bagi yang berniat kasih koreksi, saran ataupun flame silakan saja tidak apa-apa kotak review selalu terbuka untuk anda. Bagi yang hanya sekedar mampir buat baca fic gaje ini hontou ni arigatou ne. akhir kata jane

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
